Melcher U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,697 shows an L-shaped bracket including an upstanding leg and a foot which serves as a step when the bracket is fixed to a tree. A lag screw is pivoted in the upper end of the leg which has an outwardly facing channel into which the screw can be pivoted when the device is not in use. When the bracket is to be mounted on a tree the lag screw is pivoted 180.degree. to project from the leg along the axis of the leg. The user then forceably drives the point of the screw into the tree to start the screw. The bracket is then rotated to turn the screw into the tree. After the screw has been driven far enough into the tree the bracket is positioned to hang down from the screw with the foot portion extending horizontally to serve as a step.
The manner of starting the screw into the tree by forceably driving or slamming the screw against the tree is fraught with danger in that the bracket can and does pivot relative to the screw and frequently the user cuts his finger against the screw. Another objection with the Melcher device is that the screw is at all times free to pivot relative to the leg of the bracket and can and does move out of the leg to snag or cut the user's pockets or hands during transportation. Finally, the bracket is somewhat bulky and awkward to carry, given the fact that a number of such steps are necessary to be useful and there is no feasible way to nest the devices.